The Breaking of Comradeship
by jimithang
Summary: This is the beginning of the Marauders first year, and how it came to 'Not all who Maraud are Lost' RR please


Disclaimer- The world and MWPP, Lily and the Professores belong to JK Rowling. But the girls 'belong' to me. I say that to make myself feel important.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin walked slowly down the train corridor to find an empty compartment. He was extremely nervous because Albus Dumbledore had paid him a visit telling him that he could go to Hogwarts with the right precautions, because of his lycanthropy. Remus had also noticed that in the last few years since his bite he had grown to his senses more, with sight, hearing and smell, his strength also seemed to be greater and while the other first years were 5 feet tall he was almost 5 foot 7. He decided it would have been an understatement that he stood out.  
  
The first door he opened had five 7th years chatting eagerly about there last years, and he checked about 5 compartments until he found an empty one and sat down on the seat extremely exhausted. About five minutes later two boys came in.  
  
"Hello, mind if we sit here?" Remus nodded and noticed he was having extreme difficulty with his trunk as was the boy behind him. "I'm Sirius Black and this is James...James." They had just met too.  
  
"James Potter." The boy said pushing his hair out of his eyes so he could see.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, let me help you." He stood up and was about six inches taller than James and Sirius and easily slid their trunks into the compartment.  
  
"Woah," Sirius said awed, "what year are you in?"  
  
"I'll be a first year, how about you two."  
  
"Same." For a while they were silent until Sirius pulled out a game of exploding Snap and started talking about houses.  
  
"Almost my entire family has been in Slytherin so naturally i want to be in Gryffindor," James laughed extremely loud at this.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor too, but I think I will because my entire family has been there for generations, but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad." James said wiping the ashes of his glasses.  
  
"Gryffindor sounds good." Remus said agreeing but as he said it the cards exploded again causing them to crack up with laughter again. They didn't even notice the door open.  
  
"H-hello, my n-name Peter Pettigrew, c-can i sit here."  
  
"Of course," James said, "I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, all hoping to be in Gryffindor how about you."  
  
"Yeah," Peter said looking relieved that he wasn't declined, "me too, that's where my dad was, my mum was in Ravenclaw though." The conversation changed to there parents now.  
  
"I'm pureblooded," James said. "I don't think it matters though, my family doesn't care even though we go pretty far back."  
  
"Me too," Sirius piped in. "But my family is obsessed, my mum reckons they shouldn't let muggle-borns in, but i think she's crazy."  
  
"I'm pureblooded, or nearly but i think my second aunt or something is a dentist." Peter put in as he stacked another card.  
  
"How about you Remus?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'pure-blooded'." He said offhanded.  
  
"Yeah, all the names sound familiar, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin." Sirius siad knowingly. "Pretty old families, but I've heard that there are families older than the school."  
  
"Woah, hopefully not Malfoy, give him seven years of bragging rights, or Snape." James said putting his tongue out.  
  
"Yeah I've heard of those names." Peter said slowly.  
  
For the third time the door opened to reveal a girl with red hair and green eyes, which at the moment were tear streaked. "Sorry," She said leaving again.  
  
"No! Come back." Sirius said grabbing her arm. "Are you alright." The girls lip trembled and she burst into another set of tears.  
  
"Two boys were making fun of me and calling me names." She said sniffling.  
  
"Who and why?" James asked.  
  
"A blonde boy and a black haired boy called me a mudblood and made fun of my parents. They even pointed their wands at me, and said they were going to jinx me."   
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, a girl came up behind me and yelled at them, but i ran away." The door to the compartment rattled and opened to show a girl who was absolutely furious. Her brown wavy hair was tousled and her blue eyes looked like ice.  
  
"Lily, are you alright." She said with her expression softening. "Don't even pay attention to those two berks, they're just stupid." Lily nodded and finally sat down next to Sirius and Peter and on the other side was James and Remus.  
  
"Would you mind if i sat here?" Remus scooted over and motioned her to sit down. "Thanks, by the way my name is Zelda Sagitta." Sirius looked over extremely fast.  
  
"Wow," He said amazed, "That name is extremely old, you must be pure-blood, not that it matters of course."  
  
"Yeah, I am, everyone here first years?" They all nodded. "Cool! I can't wait, I better be in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, Slytherin and I'm going home." They all laughed and the rest of the train ride went off without a hitch, they finally came to the sorting.  
  
"Black, Sirius." "Gryffindor!"  
  
The names went on and Remus was waiting next to Zelda who looked equally nervous. He waited and saw that Lily had been made Gyrffindor, then he had, then Peter, then James and finally Zelda went up to get sorted. It was a minute or so and the hat finally shouted Gryffindor and she joined them.  
  
Remus didn't remember anything important happening in his first year. They got on quite harmoniously even with the other girls in the dormitory May Marcum, was a very nice some what reserved person and there was Jillie Tornow who was her opposite. Last but definitely not least was Ariana Denenzio a Spanish looking girl who was very mischievous.   
  
"Remus is out again." Sirius said on the way to lunch, "Mom's birthday."  
  
"I though her birthday was in September." James said, "Hmm, wait maybe I mixed it up."  
  
The boys and girls got on relatively well for a few weeks. Until disaster struck. The boys played a prank on the girls that formed into a loathing hatred that lasted for the best part of four and a half years. The Professors thought it odd that such camaraderie resulted in revulsion. This prank that the boys so foolishly played was planting a boggart in the wardrobe of the first year girls' dormitory.  
  
The boggart looked at May and turned into a spider, then at Lily and it turned into a banshee. Before they could figure it out it had turned to Ariana who saw a dementor with a decayed hand, and Jillie the dementor turned into a wolf that was howling at a full moon. Lucky for them that Zelda had paid attention in class, she picked up a book and yelled the spell that was typed under the word Boggart.  
  
"Riddikulus!" With that word the boggart was gone.  
  
"Who did that?" May whispered still clinging to Lily.  
  
"I've got a guess." Ariana said pointing to a piece of parchment, it read:  
  
SB-  
  
I found the boggart, when should we move it in with them?  
  
JP  
  
"Those stupid marauding berks!" Zelda shouted.  
  
"Those gits!" The four said simultaneously.  
  
From that day on the friendship of the nine was lost from any memory, except for perhaps Dumbledore who already had a plan. But there now were two groups, in which no one got in the way of. The boys used their good looks and pranking to brag to the girls. Girls used their intelligence (though the boys had their fair share of it too, as the girls had good looks also) and their absolute disgust for the boys to get back at them.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Minerva McGonagall said one day. "This will make it a long seven years."  
  
"Perhaps not Minerva, perhaps not." Dumbledore said popping a lemon head into his mouth as Minerva left. "We may fix this yet."  
  
  
  
(a/n): Yeah so I needed a beginning to the story "Not all who Maraud are lost" so I wrote this. I really hope you like it! 


End file.
